Best Thing I Never Had
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Based off Beyonce's song, "Best Thing I Never Had". Oneshot. Ema was crushed when Daryan Crescend was convicted. She's about to realize that there's someone out there who does understand, and will not stand to see her like this. Hinted KlavierxEma.


**Okay. So, before you Klema fans scream at me, this isn't totally based on Daryan x Ema. It's an eventual Klavier x Ema oneshot based on a song. I LOVE THIS SONG. It rocks. And it works, kind of. And also, I like both Daryan x Ema AND Klavier x Ema. So don't hate. That's not cool, man! Oh, and sorry if I got the lyrics wrong. And sorry if my German is wrong. Blame Google Translator.**

**Disclaimer – Beyoncé doesn't exist in the world of Phoenix Wright, I think. So I don't own either. C'mon! I don't keep Beyonce stuck in a cellar underneath my house… pshhhawwww. ;) **

* * *

><p><em>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) <em>_**(A/N: Verse 1)**__  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<em>

_There was a time**(A/N: Verse 2)**__  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it__**(A/N: Verse 3)**__  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad__**(A/N: Verse 4)**__  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_So sad, you're hurt__**(A/N: Verse 5)**__  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

_Thank God you blew it__**(A/N: Verse 6)**__  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>Baby good lookin' out<em>

_I wanted you bad__**(A/N: Verse 7)**__  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'll never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now<em>

_I know you want me back__**(A/N: Verse 8)**__  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye_

_I used to want you so bad__**(A/N: Verse 9)**__  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<em>

_I used to want you so bad__**(A/N: Verse 10)**_

_I'm so through it that  
>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had<br>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_Goes around, comes back around__**(A/N: Verse 11)**__  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now_

Ema's POV

It was on loop. The song I could never get out of my head when I heard it on the radio driving from… that trial. With the Gavinners, and Lamiroir. A-And… him. Daryan Crescend. Thanks to that Wright boy, Apollo, he was convicted.

I was sitting on the couch in my house. I didn't bother going into work. Gavin will just ignore me. I hear he hasn't been doing so well with D-Daryan's conviction either. I was hugging my legs. I got that song, Best Thing I Never Had, then put it on loop. It must've been 1:00pm when I finally got out of bed and played it. I've been here since, oh, what time is it? Maybe 4:00pm. Scientifically, I really don't care. I guess, maybe, I never cared. I didn't even shed a tear.

Klavier's POV

Achtung! Today was the worst! First of all, the good Detective Skye isn't here. Not enough help. Second of all, I can't concentrate on my work or my music! I can't write a new song for our next album! And third of all, this place is a mess! Without Daryan here, everything is… everything is auseinander fallen! Schrecklich! Das Schlimmste!

I was so disoriented, I seemed to have ignored all the detectives and other subordinates. I walked by the Fräulein Detective's desk. Where could she have gone, anyway? Then I knew the answer. I saw a new, unopened bag of her "Snackoos" on the desk, and one of those science experiments in the trash.

"That's not like the Fräulein at all. What happened to her?"

I decided to leave for a moment and left one of the detectives in charge. I looked in Detective Skye's file and found out where she lived so I could visit her. I brought the Snackoos and the experiment with me.

"Hello? Fräulein Detective? Detective Skye?" I knocked on her door and tried the doorbell. No answer. Not even a shout of "glimmerous fop" as she usually calls me. Then I got really worried. I tried calling her house phone, her cell, I even tried calling the other Fräulein Lana Skye, but she didn't know either. So, I decided to break down the door.

I first heard some music. It was faint, coming from another room. Then I saw her. Fräulein Skye, hugging her legs, and just sitting there, with that song playing over and over.

"Fräulein? What are you doing?" She didn't answer. "You left a fresh bag of Snackoos and your science experiment was in the trash." I handed them to her. When she wouldn't take them, I set them down next to her.

"What do you want?" She finally said. She didn't even look at me.

"I've been here for the past half hour. You owe me an explanation to why you didn't show up, and why you have been acting seltsam."

"What?"

"…Well, you're acting strange."

"…Oh."

"Why are you like this?"

"…I've been like this since the 10th of July. You remember." Of course I remembered. It was the day Herr Crescend was proven guilty, thanks to Herr Forehead and Machi Tobaye.

"…?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, Gavin."

"Unsinn! Nonsense!" I said twice to make sure she understood. "The best way to get over this, Fräulein, is to let it all go, and talk about it. Now, come on. Tell me what is the matter. You'll feel better."

"…"

"Trust me." I looked into her eyes. They were a deep schokolade brown. I saw, so many mixed emotions… I've never seen the fräulein like this.

"…So?" Fräulein Skye asked. I sat down on the couch next to her and gave her the Snackoos.

"Why are you here, first of all, moping around on the couch; when you're supposed to go to work?"

"Don't make me go to work like this. Besides, it's more like _they're _getting a day off down at the precinct."

"Ja. Good idea."

"Fop! I thought you were going to comfort me or something!"

"Ahaha. I apologize, Fräulein. Aber es ist wahr." That last part I said was secret; I had to say it, though.

"…German… people… meh…" She muttered to herself.

"So why must you listen to this song?"

"Well, I don't know. I feel, particularly close to this song. Like, well, I don't really know. I just can't stop thinking about it and listening to it."

"Hmm… let's review the lyrics, shall we?" I got out my phone and searched the song and the lyrics.

"How's that going to help me, Gavin?" She looked at me with that adorable pouty expression. That was normal for the Fräulein.

"Detective Skye. There seems to be something about the relationship of the song and your predicament. So, first, tell me about this 'predicament', Fräulein."

"…Fine. Ever since… that day in court when that Wright kid found Mr. Pompadour **(A/N: I'm sorry. I had to have Ema call him this. His hair… XDDD) **guilty, I've been kind of, well, extra moody. Not that I really know why." So something about… Daryan's conviction made her, well, depressed and conflicted?

"It must have been the trial where Herr Crescend was found guilty, of smuggling and murder." I felt the pain again… my own bandmate; going as low as murder and smuggling; he was a detective, too!

"Daryan Crescend? Mr. Shark Pompadour who can't keep his hands-" She suddenly shut her mouth.

"What did you say?" I asked, suspicious. **(A/N: Wasn't he the "womanizer" of that group? Blegh.) **

"It doesn't matter, Gavin. What were you saying about lyrics?" She said to change the subject. I shrugged off the suspicion and went back to the matter at hand.

"…Let me see," **(A/N: I don't want to bother to repeat the song, so those "Verse #" things are what they're gonna say, like, if they wanna talk about Verse 3, they'll say it and they mean that paragraph. Sorry it's hard to explain, but you'll get it.)**

"Verse 1 seems to talk about… karma. What goes around comes back around. Daryan did a bad thing, and he was convicted for it." I explained. Ema nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Ja. Verse 2, it talks about thinking he did no wrong, when he did, and she was crazy for almost loving him."

"Well _that's_ crazy. I don't 'love' the Pompadour fop. That attitude of his just rubs me the wrong way. Like your glimmerousness." Haha.

"It reminds me of another detective's attitude we should call into question." I said, looking at her. She gave me a dirty look.

"Look. Point is: the song is wrong about me loving him. Never did, never will. What else?" My eyes lingered on hers for a while, but I quickly went back to looking at the screen.

"Verse 3 talks about feeling relieved she never loved him. Interestingly enough, it says, 'Thank God I dodged the bullet'."

"What a coincidence." She agreed. I recalled the murder… a shot in the shoulder with a 45-caliber. Quite the overkill.

"Next verse… the girl said 'best thing I never had', meaning the boy. I think it's pretty self-explanatory. And it sucks to be him."

"No duh. Daryan's a murderer _and_ a smuggler. Even if I don't love him, he's still the best thing I never had. And it sucks to be him. Shameful git." Ema said.

"I see you're using the words of an English person."

"Well, sometimes you just gotta say what you gotta say, you know?" **(A/N: I didn't mean to offend anyone English out there. I just though Ema should say that. She means no harm. WE COME IN PEEAACCEE.)**

"Right," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Verse 4, she's not sad. She has no tears. And she saw the real him."

"Well, I'm depressed, but I haven't been crying. So it's kind of wrong, but also right… weird. And I guess we just saw the real Daryan in court, huh?" Ema tried to make sense of the song.

"Hmm… good deduction. Verse 6 repeats, and Verse 7 does the same. She wanted him, but then she realized she was wrong and now she hates him. Best thing she never had. Verse 8 says she knows he wants her back, but it's nearly impossible to get her back. And she's fine with saying goodbye to him, or else she _would_ be crying and depressed."

"Glimmerous fop! I'm not crying! And I was never his to begin with! So the song's wrong about that, too." The fräulein's moody and stubborn self has come to light once more.

"Anyways… Verse 9 and 10 repeats. He is the best thing she never had, and she's glad to be rid of him."

"Once again, I NEVER LOVED HIM." Why would she over-express her feelings of dislike like that? She seems quite nervous about this… isn't this where Herr Forehead would say, "Gotcha!"? Oh, well. I could really use his help right about now…

"Okay, okay, Fräulein. I get the picture. Verse 11: once again, Herr Crescend was hit by karma, and it sucks to be him right about now. That's it."

"That's it? But most of it talked about loving him and stuff! Why would I listen to _that_ when I don't love him?"

"Fräulein. Although I am not Herr Forehead, and I cannot 'perceive the truth' out of you like him, I know you are nervous."

"What?"

"The song never mentioned she loved him; it merely said she_ almost_ loved him. Now tell me this, and answer truthfully: Did you, Ema Skye, almost love Daryan Crescend?" I looked at her; I never let up my intense gaze. It made me think of the courtroom. Achtung, baby! This is how I rock!

"…I-I… I can't answer that. To anybody. Especially you, Mr. Gavin. I can't tell you." She looked at me. I saw regret welling up in her eyes, forming tears.

"You say you haven't cried?" I asked, wiping her tears away.

"I've never cried about Daryan's conviction. Never. But now, in front of you, when I can't say to you what I've wanted to tell someone for as long as I can remember, I can't help but tear up." Her tears became more frequent as she began to hug me.

"…Ema." She looked at me. "It's okay. Just answer me, please." She sat there for a while, then spoke.

"At first, Daryan was annoying. It's true. I never liked him at first. He was a flirt, and a sleaze. But, then, I got to see the real him, or so I thought. He was nice, cool, and serious. He was almost like Mr. Edgeworth, young detective version. I-I started to have a bit of a, well, crush on him. I knew it was totally against everything I believed in, but... I couldn't help myself! He was well, quite the charmer, you could say… and I actually did almost love him. We hung out a little bit. I visit Criminal Affairs sometimes, you know. That's why I acted the way I did. When I was watching the trial, I was crushed beyond all comprehension. Scientifically, my emotional 'heart' was broken. The song actually made some sort of sense to me, but there's one point in it I'm still confused on." She… she liked… Daryan? No way…! I never would have guessed...! Daryan… and Ema? I sat, staring at her; dazed. I believe she just shredded my ego a bit. I was slightly offended she would like Daryan… and not…

"Wait, what did you just say earlier? About the song?"

"Oh, um… well, there was a part that didn't match."

"What was it?"

"Well, in the song, she seems to have gotten over her heartbreak. But me… I'm torn. Into a thousand pieces. And there's no way to get all the pieces back. I don't know how anyone _could_."

"Ema…" I grabbed her shoulders. "There's _always_ a way. _Always_. And don't you ever forget it, Fräulein. Maybe that's why you were intrigued by this song… you needed a way to relieve your heartbreak. Now, dry your eyes and get changed."

"Why?"

"I shall cheer you up, Fräulein Ema Skye. One way or another; I will, mien liebe."

"Why do you want to help me?" She didn't even ask about the "mien liebe".

"Because Daryan hurt me too. And I can't stand to see someone under that sort of torture. Auf Wiedersehen, mien liebe!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translation:<strong>_

_**Achtung**__** - attention**_

_**auseinander fallen**__** – falling apart**_

_**Schrecklich**__** – horrible**_

_**Das Schlimmste**__** – the worst**_

_**Fräulein**__** – Ms.**_

_**Seltsam**__** – strange**_

_**Herr**__** – Mr.**_

_**Unsinn**__** – nonsense**_

_**Schokolade**__** – chocolate**_

_**Ja**__** – yes**_

_**Aber es ist wahr **__**– but it's true**_

_**Mien liebe**__** – my love**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen**__** - goodbye**_

**I'm sorry if it was weird, or if you hated it, or if it was crappy, I wrote it anyway. You just can't handle the story! Ya can't handle the truth! Hahaha! **

**So… yeah. I told you, eventual Klema. Only slight DaryEma. SO DON'T HATE ON ME!**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


End file.
